Light Me Up
by SarahNolann
Summary: A story following the relationship between Skylar White and his best friend, and love of his life, Victoire Weasley.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

_"No matter what may happen in this world, in this life, I will always be here for you."_

**_Author's Note: I guess I have to do this. I don't own Harry Potter, i'm no J.K. Rowling. However, the story of Skylar White, the OC in this particular story, is all my lovely handiwork, yes. Credit goes to Lucy as well, for giving me her version of Victoire's Storyline, which is what inspired the writing of this entire story. Enjoy!_**

The sound of the chiming church bells in the cool, crisp morning air was a pleasant sound to the ear. The birds cheeped along in harmony as a group of close friends travelled up the green landscape up to the large, beautifully decorated building. Flower petals were scattered across the way, and Skylar White was instantly reminded of the ceremonial white flower which must be worn for the wedding day.

The wedding day. A day he had been both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. His coal black, fitted suit hugged his figure nicely, and his hair was neatly tidied up with the help of a little hair gel, a comb and a lot of patience. Though, he had made sure to keep its curly state, for she told him that its what made him, him. He double checked that his tie was in place as he traversed up the stone steps and entered the church building.

Inside there was a burst of colourful decorations: Shades of red, cream and white surrounded the area, just as he had imagined it to be. The flowers were placed throughout the benches and the walls were perfectly covered and draped with various banners, cloths and other aesthetically pleasing decorations. The stained glass windows added an extra burst of colour to the light, pleasant scene, and before him stood the altar. Though, that was not his place to be just yet.

He made his way through the door which lay to his left, which revealed a long, rather narrow corridor. He began to walk down it, hearing his footsteps echo through the peacefully quiet area. He knew that she would definitely be down here, more than likely getting changed or preparing for her entrance, which he knew would be perfect. She was perfect, after all.

He approached the wooden door which she described to him several times and he knocked twice. Although he wanted to poke his head through immediately, he would always wait for the lady to respond first, and then he would barge through and let her know of his being there later.

"Who is it?" The soft voice said, and instantly the smile bloomed on his face, like the first blossom of spring: sweet and delicate. He let out a small chuckle, checking himself for the fiftieth time before he cleared his dry throat and took a large, much needed breath.

"You know who this is, silly." He replied rather simply, keeping the fresh smile on his face. Instantly, he heard footsteps, her footsteps, come closer and closer to his own self. The door swung open and she revealed herself. The smile grew on her own face as she ran into his own open arms and began to hug him tightly.

"Sky!" She shouted, and as her hug tightened, his own hug tightened with it. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, not wanting to completely ruin her moment of glory, and not exactly wanting to ruin this small moment that he had left with her.

"Vic..." He said, and he pulled away from her to finally look at her. Yup, he was right. Perfect as ever. The dress hugged her nicely, flowing right down to cover her feet. It was simple in style, yet the beauty she was made it seem as if the most royal and eloquent of princesses had asked for it to be designed. The lower half of the dress puffed out slightly, and he could see the slight sparkles which came from the various dotted sequins which complimented her pure white dress. Her golden hair flowed down past her shoulders and turned into a light curl as they approached the ends. Her tinted light pink cheeks complimented her natural rosebud lips, which still remained curved at the ends. Never had he seen such a beauty.

"You look amazing." He concluded, and instantly she giggled. She placed a hand on his cheek and she ran it right over his face, as if she was judging. After a few lingering moments, her hand ceased to make contact.

"You shaved, Sky." She giggled out as her hand ruffled against his hair. "And you kept your curly hair!" She practically grinned and he could not help but grin right back at her. Her smile was the most beautiful thing about her. When she smiled, it was worth the fights, it was worth the pain he suffered, the pain of any suffering, actually. She was perfect, even after all of this time, she was still perfect.

"Vic?" He began again, and she looked at him with a beaming curiosity in her eyes, as she always had done when he began to talk. He wondered how he would even bring himself to say it. What could Skylar do, to show her how much she meant to him before they had to depart, even for a short time?

"Yes, Sky?" She replied, and the reply was enough. He brought a hand to her face and brushed away a stray piece of hair, as they always had done for each other. Well, as he had always done for her. He cared about her a lot, and even on this wedding day he would not let that care go away.

"I, I..." The sound of voices hit his ears, calling for his name. He sighed and then leaned in to kiss her cheek, albeit lightly, before pulling away again and offering her his usual wide smile. "I have to go." He waved to her as he watched her walk back into the room, though they both kept eye contact on each other until one of them reached the door first. Of course, it was Skylar.

"C'mon mate... you're up in a bit!" Was all he heard, and his heart began to beat violently. Everyone would be there. Everyone would be watching him and her, and he would just have to stand there. Again, he checked his flower, getting a nod of approval from one of the bridesmaids before he approached the doors and waited for his cue.

"Best man, you're up..."

His heart leapt, and he sighed. The doors swung open just as he had finished adjusting his tie, and he walked out into the centre aisle, noticing several million faces, but his eyes were stuck onto the individual male being standing in front of him.

Liam McLaggen, soon to be husband of Victoire Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mourning After

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."_

**_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Skylar White's story is still mine, though._**

The bells chimed louder than ever as the echoes of cheers cascaded with the noise to create a beautifully arranged symphony. Though soon, for Skylar at least, it turned into a simple mass of loud ruckus. He watched as Vic was whisked and carried away in the arms of her newfound prince, Liam McLaggen, and he had to follow the entire congregation as they walked out together.

Across the green fields were now scattered flower petals of various colours, as the bride and groom made their way down the stairs towards their carriage, which would most likely whisk them away, and finally Vic could start her fairytale. Her own, real, live fairytale, with her own, perfect, handsome prince.

He wanted to kick himself for it. Why could he not be perfect? Why could he not be good enough for her? Why was there someone who was better? He knew from the beginning that this was going to eventually happen, and that he would have to let go of her, but he was not ready to let go. He would never be ready to let go. Because letting go meant forgetting, and it was impossible to forget Victoire. Impossible.

"_If anyone has any objection to the marriage of these two beings, speak now." _The words rang through his ears and cursed them to the very core. He could have spoke then. He could have told her everything, right there, in front of everybody so that the whole world could know how long he has waited. But it was too late, now. She was gone, and she would never come back. Forever her heart would stay with Liam McLaggen, and never would it give the likes of Skylar White a second glance.

The congregation soon died down, as many people made their way to their wonderful, warm homes. He should have done the same, but not tonight. Tonight, he would remain here, in the twinkling twilight under the moonlit sky. He sank down until his body met the cold stone steps, the coldness numbed his very core as he simply lay there and forgot about the world. Forgot about everything, except for one single memory.

"_Vic? Vic... what's wrong?"  
>"Its... its nothing, Sky."<br>"...you're still bummed about Liam leaving, aren't you?"_

The look of pain on her face when he uttered that single question caused his heart to crush inside him. He saw how her finger grazed over the finger where her engagement ring used to lay, back when Liam had left her, back when they were in Hogwarts. That was only one year ago. He remembered how she cried, right in front of him. She cried and rested her head against his shoulder, and he just sat there and held her tightly, telling her it would be okay and that she would find someone for her, unknown to her that he always longed for her heart, and that he wanted to be the one to protect her strong yet fragile soul.

"_Vic! I have to tell you something!"  
>"I'd love to hear, Sky, but Liam and I are going..."<br>"_He's back?"  
><em>_"Yes! And I couldn't be happier, Sky. You were right!"_ _

But was he right? Was he right about such things? Liam had returned, and he saw them in the corridors, hugging each other and kissing. Victoire forgave him on that day. She forgave him and gave her heart away to him once again, and it crushed him to the bone. Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he spoken? Why? Why? Why?

Though, the smile which lay on her face was reward enough for him. He did not want to force her to love him. He did not want to put pressure on her, or make her feel like she had to make a choice. He simply wished for her happiness, always and forever. If that meant he had to remain her best friend forever, then he agreed that he would take the risk. He would take the pain on the chin to see her gleaming smile.

He sighed as he looked up to the twinkling stars. Instantly, his mind connected to Vic again. Her dress today, how it glimmered in the sun's rays. How her hair fell so perfectly, how her smile shone throughout the entire room, and even the crying babies ceased to cry the moment they saw her beaming smile. Although his heart was broken, it would still beat. He had the most beautiful girl in his life, and even her presence made him feel better. He would rather have her as a best friend than not at all, and he was grateful for such a feat. But soon, reality hit him hard again, and his heart collapsed in his chest.

Tonight, he would mourn...


	3. Chapter 3: Cleaning

_"And to those who don't know, a new turning point in your own life can start with nothing but one single word."_

**_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, and Skylar White is still my own, made up, character._**

"Skylar?" The voice called out to him, and his eyes darted over to the figure before him. The sun was about to set, ready to reveal the fullness of the night sky, but there stood a single silhouette he thought that he would never see. Not at this time, anyway.

"Vic? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up. The cold still hadn't sunk into his core fully enough. In fact, he was convinced that the world was actually getting warmer. The air around him suddenly hugged his cold skin and emitted a glowing warmth. Or perhaps that was just the effects of her small, simple smile taking place once again.

"Cleaning up, Sky. The church isn't going to clear itself, is it?" She walked over to him and ruffled his still curled hair, and that was when he noticed that her wedding dress had been removed. Instead, she wore a much smaller, about knee length, light blue dress, complete with a cream cardigan. It was completely different to how he had seen her this morning, but the beauty continued to naturally radiate from her very soul.

"Would you like some help, then?" He said softly, standing up and brushing himself from the slight debris he had attracted to himself by lying on the floor. He put his muscular arm around her and quickly made his way into the church with her. His eyes widened at the sight.

It was a mess. The flowers were all over the place, many of the wall hangings had fallen, and the banners which were so immaculately placed previously were now lop-sided or askew. A few vases had been smashed, and some of the chairs the guests sat on had toppled over as if they were but mere feathers blowing in the wind.

"Merlin... I didn't even realise how messy the place got." Immediately, to save her trouble, he got to work. He did a quick round through each of the aisles and picked up the flowers which had fallen, most likely in a graceful way, off the dust-sprinkled floor. His fingers grazed over a small card and he picked it up to examine its feature:

_You have been invited to celebrate the wedding day of:_

_Miss Victoire Weasley  
>and<br>__Master Liam McLaggen_

_Portkey location to arrive at the wedding will be sent seperately._

He would have to find the invite, wouldn't he? He sighed slightly, but quickly put a smile back on his face. He would be strong and happy for his best friend's special day. He tucked the invitation away in his breast pocket and stood up, turning to face her.

"Congratulations, Vic. I'm glad you found someone special..." He offered her a small smile, although inside he wanted to desperately scream out. His innocent nature, however, would hide this well. He walked over to her, rummaging through the fallen flowers which he held in his arms and he found the freshest of them all. He took it into his hands and placed the delicate plant on her golden hair. The white against gold complimented her whole self rather well.

"Thanks, Sky. I hope you find someone special in your life, too. I mean, other than Maddox, because you always pull that one on me!" Maddox. His only son. He remembered it well, when he saw Maddox for the first time. He was with his first love, Dani, and they were happier than ever. That was, until, she was killed. And suddenly, his life was gone. Since that day, he vowed to live for Maddox. His little baby boy, who shared his curly hair, his infectious laughter, yet the colour of his eyes matched that of his mother's.

"You know me too well, Victoire Weasley." He chuckled out, smiling as he thought of a memory. He had a lot of memories with Vic, they were best friends after all. Memories he wish that he could re-live forever, for they were always the best moments in his life. As well as the worst. But, as he always said to himself, anything is worth it if he gets to see her sweet addictive smile.

"Memories..." He ended up speaking his own thoughts, keeping a smile on his face. Soon, he noticed a confused look from her face, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Memories, Sky?"


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_"We do not remember days; we remember moments."_

**_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I created Skylar White's original story. (This is getting a little repetitive...)_**

His cheeks flushed a deep pink colour. He always spoke his mind when he shouldn't have. But then again... maybe he should have. This was a perfect moment to have some bonding with his best friend.

"Yeah, memories." He smiled. "You haven't forgotten our well of memories, have you?" He grinned and pushed her lightly. This was exactly why he was so fond of her. He could be just plain old Skylar around her, and he would feel content with himself. When he mentioned their memories together, floods and floods of thoughts came reeling into the forehand of his own mind.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, silly goose." She replied as she pushed him right back. He watched as she took a seat on one of the many chairs which did not fall in the ruckus and commotion of the departing congregation. He decided to join her and he took refuge in one of the seat's right opposite her.

"Well, then... do you remember when you saw Maddox for the first time?" He watched as her complexion seemed to brighten up. Like he had told himself, he knew the memory well. How they both agreed on a meeting point and apparated after their usual Head Boy and Head Girl patrols. How he held her hand on the walk up to Potter Manor, where Maddox stayed when Skylar was stuck in school doing his studies. The look on her face when little Maddox peered up for her for the first time, and for the first time in a while he heard Maddox laugh instantly.

"_He is precious!"  
>"He likes you..."<br>"Oh, Skylar... he's holding his arms out... I think he wants to cuddle you."  
>"No, Vic. He's holding his arms up to you, he wants you to cuddle him."<em>

The look on her face forever remained in Skylar's mind as she took the small child into her arms and cradled him softly, as if she was born to be a mother. Maddox was only a year old at that time, and it was a wonderful sight to see when he willingly cradled and snuggled into Vic's shoulder. Her tears of happiness were as pure as any elixir, but Skylar still helped in her wiping them away from her face.

"_He's beautiful... Skylar. He looks just like you."  
>"With the eyes of his mother, don't forget."<br>"Well, the mother of this child, and Maddox himself, are proud of you. Just like I am."_

It was those words he remembered most. She was proud of him. He had never heard her say that to him before, but when she did his heart swelled with happiness and love for the woman who stood before him in that room, and to this day his heart continued to swell for her. Although she did not know that about him, it was true. His heart would forever swell with love for her and his little boy.

"I do..." She said it softly, as if re-calling the memory just as he had. "He was, and still is, the cutest baby boy in this world. Do you want to know a secret?"

"He is my little baby boy, alright." He chuckled lightly, watching as her intrigued face swam in her own curiosity. Because of her desire for it, he too felt rather curious. "I love secrets, you know that. We can talk about anything, of course."

"The reason I asked you to keep your hair curly was because it always reminds me of Maddox." He noticed a small blush creep onto her perfect cheeks, and his cheeks seemed to match it. She thought about Maddox? She actually thought about Maddox. That warmed his very core, knowing that she at least thought about him. "He is a sweet, precious boy with a great, loving father. I wanted him to be here, at the wedding, but he's still too young."

"Three years old now, isn't he?" He chuckled again and he felt his blush grow deeper. A loving father? Merlin... every time she complimented him he would go hot under the collar. The way she said it seemed so genuine and sincere. No matter what is was she said, it always made him feel good inside. It made all of the pain worth it. She was worth it.

"Merlin... he's growing!" She cooed, and again his heart practically melted inside. It was moments like these which he enjoyed most with Vic; the moments where they would just talk and be completely honest with each other. Well... not completely in his case, but pretty much so anyway. His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke again.

"I like remembering things..." She stated as she sent a smile in Skylar's direction. He smiled right back at her and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any more?"


	5. Chapter 5: No Regrets, Just Love

_"People say that memories are the things which hold you down, but they are simply confusing their memories with their regrets."_

**_Author's Note: I still don't own Harry Potter. I still am not J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Skylar White's storyline, if you can say that..._**

"More memories, you say?" He chuckled. Of course he knew more memories. Of course he did. His mind was full of them. Their times spent in Hogsmeade, their times spent talking during patrols, their times when they would simply sit by the lake and admire the view together. Even in classes, when they would only cast a glance at each other, perhaps utter a few words here and there, he would remember it.

"Indeed, more memories!" She grinned, and he couldn't help but feel obliged to think of another. With that large grin, he didn't think anyone would be able to resist her request.

"How about when you were telling me about a guy you were crushing on?" A blush began to form on his already rosy cheeks once again.

"And you totally thought it was you!" She burst out in a fit of laughter, and he couldn't help but join in too. It hurt him rather badly that they had to laugh about it, when really, he thought that was his main chance with her.

He remembered the day exactly, how they held hands as he made his way down to the lake with her. They had both been having trouble in relationships, as it was back when Liam was not around, and she was crushing on a guy. He had built a sanctuary which lay under the lake, much like the Slytherin Common room, and it was a place they had designed together. Its walls were surrounded by the blue tint of the lake, and the place was fully decorated with various colours, mostly blue and purple. The candles were lit to give the room some light, and they sat on the large double bed together.

"_He's really sweet... a nice guy, i'm close to him, actually. Very close..."  
>"Oh... er, really? He sounds nice, Vic. Really nice. Maybe you should talk to him."<br>"Nah... I wouldn't know what to say. And besides... I mean, I know its kind of selfish, but I want him to make the first move. I want to know that he's ready, you know?"  
>"Wait wait wait... what? Can you explain all of this again?"<em>

"...SKYLAR! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!" She repeated aloud as he re-told the memory to her, and she repeated her action of throwing the pillow at his face. Only this time, she used the bunch of flowers that she had collected. He chuckled lightly, hearing those words replay in his mind. Oh how he wished that she was talking about him.

"Well, I know that now, eh?" He smiled at her slightly, but he had to let another small sigh escape. He hoped to Merlin that she didn't hear it, and to his luck, she didn't. It was hard being the best friend who was madly in love with the other best friend, when she was now a taken woman, a married woman. He had no chance, yet he knew that he could never move on either way.

"That is true... Liam makes me happy, Sky." She said softly once again. He could feel her hand touch his own. The contact of her skin on his made him jump slightly out of shock, but it sent a small tingle running through his arm. He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Vic?" He asked, trying not to sound too distant or upset. He would forever be there for her when she needed him most, he remembered that. Liam had left her, alone. She cried in front of him for hours on end, and it hurt his soul to see her tears falling. It hurt him to know that he could have taken that pain away with three little words. It hurt him knowing that, now, he would never get that chance. But he would stay strong still. He would stay strong for Victoire Weasley.

"I was about to ask you the same question, actually..." She looked at him, giving him a slightly stern look. Skylar knew exactly what that look entailed: she wanted answers, and she wanted them right at that very minute.

"I like talking about memories..." he started, and he smiled as she did. Soon, however, his smile faltered a little. How would he explain this? How would he tell her? He sighed again and squeezed her hand, which remained closed around his own. Honesty was the best policy, and if she wanted to know, then as a best friend it was his duty to tell her. He gulped in a sheer attempt to bring moisture to his dry throat,

"But that does not mean that I do not have regrets."


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

_"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."_

**_Author's Note: No HP. No J.K. Rowling. _**

"Regrets, Sky?" She asked, and he could tell that she felt rather concerned for his well-being. He nodded simply.

"Yes, Vic. I do have regrets. Actually, just one, single regret." He admitted. He would always be honest with her, provided she asked him first. He knew that he was shy with his feelings, but he also knew that he could trust Vic with everything he had in life: his mind, his body, his entire soul. He felt a pressure on his hand as she seemed to squeeze it just a little bit tighter than she was doing previously.

"Care to tell me what that single regret is, Sky?" She looked at him with a great curiosity, and he could sense it. How could he tell her his single regret? How could he do it? He had never been able to speak about it before in his life. But, perhaps, his time had finally come to vent to someone, as she did to him when she needed someone most.

"Remember when I asked you what was better than falling in love?" He said simply, and it caught her completely off-guard. He, again, remembered that small conversation well. He stood in one of the empty classrooms, going over his mantra, telling himself that he would tell Vic his feelings for her, and then she entered the room, looking as radiant as ever, and he simply couldn't do it.

"_I have a riddle for you."_

"_Oh Merlin, not another... go ahead, wow me with your Ravenclaw Riddle."  
>"What is better than falling in love?"<br>"...I don't know, Sky. Your Ravenclaw Riddle has me stumped. What's the answer?"  
>"Its... a secret. You've got to figure it out for yourself. Maybe one day, i'll tell you..."<br>"You're no fun!"  
>"Am too!"<em>

He chuckled, remembering how it continued from that moment onwards, and he saw that she too was giggling softly. Merlin, her giggle was infectious. It was so light and airy, yet full of life and bounce at the same time. It was genuine, just like the rest of her perfect self.

"You regret not telling me the answer?" She asked, confused about the situation as he nodded simply. "Well... there's an easy way around that... ask me again, and tell me." She giggled and ruffled his hair once again. "Silly goose."

"Hey... I am no silly goose!" He found himself laughing even in these confusing times. She made it seem so easy... and with her hand entwined within his own, he found it easy to ask her the question again.

"What is better than falling in love?"

"Skylar... even to this day, I still have no idea what the answer is." She admitted, looking at him seriously, yet he could sense her intrigue, as if she was pondering over the answer. He took a deep breath again, and somehow, some way, he let the answer slip too quick for him to take back.

"Falling in love with your best friend."

Her eyes were wide open as he looked at her and realised what he had just admitted to. His head began to fill with regretful thoughts. She was married, she loved Liam, she wanted a fairytale ending, not an average bloke from school. She wanted to live in a castle with a perfect prince who deserved her every waking moment. He did not deserve such things. She was a dream to him, a dream which he could only hope to come true, even though he knew right well that it never would.

"Skylar?" She said softly, averting her eyes a little bit, though her hand stayed attached to his own. Before she could pull away, he took both of her hands in his and squeezed them tightly, turning his gaze to meet her own soft eyes.

"It is true, Vic. Okay... I will admit it." He sighed, simply letting his heart run for this one single moment. If he was going to regret it, it was going to be in style. "I love you, Victoire Weasley. I have always loved you... since day one. The moment I met you, I fell in love. You sweet, caring nature was enough to make me melt. The way you portray beauty in such a simple, elegant way is enticing. Your smile... it lights me up. You light me up, Vic. You... this person sitting in front of me right here is the light in my life."

"When you ran back to Liam, I did not run away from you. I value our relationship too much to even dream of running away. You are a princess to me. You are my princess, but I will only be your pauper. I am no prince... I cannot give you what Liam gives you, I cannot give you your fairytale ending which every girl desires. But, I can give you all of my love. I can give you my heart, you can take it. It is yours. And I know right well that you will look after it. Maybe not with all of your mind, heart and soul, but with something. But never forget this, Vic, never forget what I say here, because it will remain true for the whole of my life. My love for you will never die, no matter what happens."

He took a deep breath and finally let his grasp slacken. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed with colour, although they were nothing compared to the redness of his own. She pulled her hands away immediately and got up silently, turning away from him.

"I have to go."

And before he could say anything, she was gone.

Again.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_"Whoever said that love is not the greatest feeling in the world truly hasn't had the experience of it."_

**_Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not J.K. Rowling._**

He sat alone in the vacant armchair, listening to the crackling fire which burned vigorously in the fireplace. The home he sat in, his own home, was rather cosy and calm. Something he had always wanted was a place with a homely feel, and he tried his best to re-create such a scene for his loved ones.

Maddox lay sleeping across his chest as he rocked him softly in front of the fire. Although time had moved on and Maddox had grown into a six year old ball of wonder, he still enjoyed the comfort of his father's embrace every now and again, and Sky appreciated that. Meanwhile, he held a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands as the fire continued to crackle in the silent air. He could feel the heat emit from the glow and it warmed him very much. A small smile grew on his face as he could hear the soft snore of his newfound, rescued puppy who took refuge in front of the blazing fire also, needing and appreciating the warmth it gave out to the entire entity of the room.

His mind wandered away from the paper and went to the girl who would forever consume his mind. Victoire. It felt like a lifetime since he had seen her. He promised her, from the bottom of his heart, that he would simply wait for her, yet it seemed that she never would return to him. He had read the same paper several times over, he almost knew the whole thing word for word.

He wondered how she was doing, what had happened to her, why she hadn't returned to him yet, and why she wasn't here right now when she said that she definitely would be. He sighed slightly as he adjusted his reading glasses, trying not to jostle the sleeping Maddox from his blissful slumber.

A faint knock at the door graced his ears, and his eyebrows raised purely from instinct. He slowly stood up, setting the sleeping Maddox down in the large armchair and draping a small blanket over his fragile body before Skylar turned his attention to the front door. He walked over and swung the door open, looking out for his expectant visitor.

A snowball to the face.

"HAHA, GOTCHA!" A voice shouted, and immediately he chuckled.

"Ella White, I swear to Merlin when you get in this house I will..."

"You will what, Sky?" He stopped there upon hearing her sweet voice echo through his ears again. There she stood, Victoire Weasley, the love of his life and the woman of his dreams. She stood before him as she leaned in and kissed his already flushed cheeks.

"Nothing, love. You know I am only playing." He chuckled, appreciating the kiss as he picked Ella up in his arms and carried her inside, whilst keeping a spare hand free to hold the hand which belonged to Vic. "You were gone for ages..."

"Two hours, Skylar. It wasn't that long!" She chuckled and ruffled his hair, as she always had done. "You're adorable."

"May as well have been two life times for me, Vic." He grinned at her compliments, darn they made him blush like mad. He could hear the giggles of the two girls mingle amongst eachother and he looked at them and shook his head. "Hush it, you two! Maddox is asleep..."

"Ooh, ooh, daddy, put me down I wanna see him sleeping! Please oh please?" Her eyes, which belonged to him met his own and he set her down almost immediately, watching as she ran over to the sleeping Maddox and lay down beside him. The armchair was rather big, which is why it was so damn comfortable. They snuggled against each other in a sibling embrace and soon he watched Ella's eyes close over along with Maddox's already shut eyes.

"She must be tired..." He said as they both walked over to the sofa which was situated just opposite the armchair. He pulled her down onto the sofa with him, wrapping her in an embrace as they both watched their two perfect children sleep together under the small blanket they received as children.

"Yeah... I mean, she is three years old after all." She giggled out, and instantly he pulled her closer to his warm body. He planted a kiss to her cheek and leaned his head on her shoulder, feeling a cool substance on her neck. Curious, he turned his head to look. There lay a necklace there, and he recognised it instantly.

"Did you get the necklace today then, finally?" He said softly. He knew it was a touchy subject for her, and he would ease into it slowly, like he always tried to do. He wanted her to talk about stuff like this with him, so that she would feel better. He noticed her body tighten and he sighed slightly, cursing himself inwardly.

"Yeah... got it today." She said vaguely, and he attempted to cheer her up. He took her hands in his own and he squeezed them softly, placing another kiss atop her cheek. He took another deep breath and felt as if he was re-living the past.

"Still bummed about Liam, right?" He said almost silently as he awaited for her answer. This time, however, she turned around and smiled at him genuinely. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his own, keeping her smile plastered onto her face as their lips danced among each other like they never had done before. She pulled away and let out a small giggle before she shook her said softly.

"Not anymore, Sky." She replied as she cupped his cheek with her hand, she ran it over his face again and she chuckled. "You've shaved again."

"Yup... and my hair is still as curly as ever." He pointed to his head and grinned, feeling the warmth return to her face as she kept her gaze locked on his own self. Never had he felt such warmth, both inside and out. Even after ultimate heartbreak, she chose him. She chose him to love and protect her very heart, mind and soul, and he was chivalrous in keeping such a promise.

"I have a riddle for you, Skylar..." She said, winking slightly. He let out a small chuckle and looked at her with a burning curiosity.

"Let's hear it then, Vic."

"What is better than falling in love?"

His heart leapt out of his chest. The last time he heard that was four years ago, when he told her in the church. When she had ran away and he thought that she would never come back, only to find that one year later Liam had abandoned her, again, for reasons unknown to him or her. Again, he was there for her, and again, he let her cry on him. But this time, Liam did not return. This time, he admitted his feelings, and this time, they had their own fairytale. Their own dream. Their own story to tell to their two perfect children: Maddox James White and Ella Grace White. Victoire Weasley was not a Weasley at all... she was a White. She was his own.

"Falling in love with your best friend?"

She looked at him and placed both of her hands against his soft cheeks. Their eyes met each others and he let out a small gasp. Never had he felt so alive in all of his life, especially with her, Victoire White, the woman of his dreams and his own dear wife. She leaned in, just as he did, and again their lips pressed against each other. They kissed softly, tenderly as another fit of soft giggles came from her mouth.

"Exactly." She whispered.

**_Author's Note: And that is where my story ends. Do let me know what you think of it, and if you see any mistakes, or have any suggestions what so ever, feel free to let me know about it. Thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
